Enough
by Mademoiselle Bea
Summary: Hermione tries to get over Draco as her wedding to Ron is up and coming. But drama ensues because what does Malfoy have to say about this?
1. Forgetting

So for those who might actually be keeping track of my writing: hi there. I know that this is quite short, but its because its like a prologue type of thing. Though the next ones might be short too, but before you complain know this: I write these in school (shhh.) and inspiration has been hiding in some cave, so I'm sorry.

P.S. I also apologize for the crappy spacing, it won't cooperate.

* * *

><p>Hermione lay under the shade of a tree. The river was calm and there were flowers starting to bloom and she could feel something warm around her. She opened her eyes and realized that her face was buried into a cottony white shirt, she looked up and saw a blonde head facing out into the water. <em>Oh right. <em>She suddenly remembered where she was and the thought made her smile. It was her and Draco's 2nd anniversary and they'd gone to Paris for some time alone, it was their last day so they had decided to just have a "quiet day out" by having a picnic near the Eiffel Tower. 

"Hey. Sorry, I fell asleep. The circumstances were too tenpting" said Hermione snuggling closer to breathe in his scent. These past few days had been heaven; just staying up late reading with each other, romatic nights out for dinner, she almost wished it would never end...Perspective and priorities she reminded herself. School was coming up and it was finally their last year at Hogwarts. She would miss it, yes, but there was something exciting about finally leaving school and graduating. She and Draco had resumed school after the Battle at Hogwarts, they were both 19 now and they'd be graduating the following year. 

"Draco? Earth to Malfoy. You've looked so stressed lately. Don't you love Paris? All the time we've been spending together, its just been, well, magical. What's worrying you?" Hermione asked nonchalantly. 

True, he'd looked distracted these last few days, but she didn't delve into it. He was probably just thinking about school and what would happen once they'd graduated. So his response hit her like a bullet. 

"Granger, I've been thinking a lot about our _situation_. My parents have no idea we're together, neither do our friends and people have started to notice that we've been spending an awful lot of time together. Blaise keeps asking me where I am and I keep lying, and it doesn't feel right anymore. My parents have also gotten suspicious and I'm worried that they're going to figure it out, and then where would we be?" Draco avoided her eyes the entire time but she could tell from his expression when she looked up that he was frustrated and worried. These were bad signs. 

"Draco, we've talked about this remember? We decided that we were going for this relationship because what other people think doesn't matter, we have each other, I love you and that's what counts" Hermione had started biting her lip, a nervous habit. What was this leading to? 

"Granger, one of my reasons for comig here was to be able to spend as much time with you as possible, and the other was to relax and just be with you. And I did this because...because we've run out of time love. I love you, like you can't even imagine, but I can't do this anymore. I can't keep on hiding things like this Granger, I know I'm going to regret this because I want to be with you, I do. My mind is telling me that this is wrong and just know that I love you ok? Don't ever doubt that, and if it weren't for my family well...well I'd be yours forever and Granger, please don't look at me like that, you're making this harder than it already is" 

He was sighing, and the look on his face made Hermione want to believe him, but she was too shocked at the moment to think about anything else. She could feel a wet puudle on her lap and she quickly wiped away the tears. 

How could everything go from perfect to just a huge disaster? 

She knew she had to be strong goddamnit, she shouldn't even be crying she told herself. She was always the strong one in her group of friends, laughing at Lavender when Ron broke up with her and refusing to cry because it showed weakness, and now she was just bawling like a baby. _Get a grip Hermione_, her mind told her. She knew deep inside that this could happen, but she used to block it out of her mind because he was there, and he loved her and that was all that mattered. But now, she had to face the coldness of reality, life isn't a fairytale, there are no happy endings. 

Hermione woke up, her hair wet and for a moment she thought she was still in Paris and that it had all been a bad dream instead of a memory, but as she looked to the side she realized that the arms around her did not belong to her blonde, blue-eyed Slytherin. They belonged to her red-haired best friend. This wasn't a dream, she was in the Burrow, not in France. She was with Ron and would be marrying him in a few days, not Draco. She got up and got dressed for the day, trying not to wake Ron. This was real, this was happening, it was time to wake up.


	2. Preparations

Hey guys! So here's chapter 2, quite short again, yes I know. I apologize for it being so short and I'm writing Chapter 3, so the next update will be sometimes this week, I promise. (: Enjoy!

~ Bea

* * *

><p>The kitchen was already a mess when Hermione got down stairs. Mrs. Weasley was levitating a big pot which contained a red liquid that smelled like tomato soup. Heaven. While on the other side was Fleur, who was creating a gigantic wedding cake.<p>

"Fleur, I cannot thank you enough for making this cake. It looks delicious and I'm just so happy you did this for me. If you don't mind me asking, what is it exactly?"

"Eet, iz a' old familee rezipe. Passed down from my grandmuzzer. Zee cake iz chocolat' feel'd wit strawberries and ze edibl' gold from my 'ometown in Paree"

Before Hermione could full process and understand what Fleur had just said, Mrs. Weasley swooped in.

"AH! There she is! The woman of the moment! The soon-to-be Mrs. Hermione Weasley! What are you doing up this early dear? Wedding jitters? Not backing out are you?" she chuckled.

"Ronniekins would have a fit, not that I thought you would, of course not dear. I'm just trying to soak up the moment. My baby finally getting married, and to his best friend too, no doubt! My, my I just..."

Hermione blocked out the rest of Mrs. Weasley's chattering and guilt swelled into her heart. She knew that she had flinched when Mrs. Weasley said "Mrs. Hermione Weasley", it hadn't sounded right and Merlin forbid she be the new "Mrs. Weasley". She couldn't bear the thought of that, it was horrific. She also felt extremely guilty because ever since she'd said "yes" to Ron, she'd been wondering if she had made the right decision. In her mind she had done the right think, because yes, yes, this is what people expected, everyone was waiting for it to happen, and everyone is happy for you, except...Except she didn't know what _he_ thought.

She hadn't told the person whose opinion mattered the most, (well, at least to her) yet she'd told all those people, half of them she couldn't even remember. Hermione almost wanted to laugh at the irony.

What would he have to say about this?

* * *

><p>Ron woke up, his arms empty, and...was his shirt wet? He got up and heard voices downstairs, he could hear the distinct shrillness of his mother's, reserved only for when one of her "babies" were getting married. Ron groaned, this would be a long day...heck, a long week.<p>

To be honest, Ron himself was surprised that Hermione had said yes, he thought that despite them having dated for 2 and half years, and knowing each other for more than 10, that she would say no. It was just that she seemed to be hung up on someone, and it always felt like there was something bothering her. He had a strong suspicion it was Krum, bloody Bulgarian probably broke her heart, and now Ron took it upon himself to pick up and fix the pieces, but no matter how hard he tried, he could never seem to.

She just kept falling back apart.

* * *

><p>Harry stood in front of the mirror practicing his speech. He had been chosen to be the best man at the wedding and he wanted to make it good. His two best friends were getting married and he was so happy for them, they were perfect for each other. Although Harry did sometimes feel left out because they would've all been related now if he hadn't broken it off with Ginny.<p>

He felt a sense of coldness from the Weasleys, and he tried to avoid being at the Burrow. He only came for Ron because he was his best mate, and Ron didn't seem to care about the break-up, he actually seemed relieved when Harry had told him that he couldn't be with Ginny anymore because it did not feel right. He apologized to Ron, telling him that he couldn't spend his life with someone he didn't truly love. Who would do that to themselves?

Harry was glad he'd done that, because now he was with someone who made him happy, she filled his life with endless wonder and loosened him up. There was never a dull moment in his life nowadays.

Merlin he loved Luna.

Despite being happy for his friends, in the corner of his mind and at the back of his heart, something told him that Ron and Hermione, together, was a disaster waiting to happen. At first he was so glad, his two best friends! Getting married, and being in love, but the more he tried to accept it, the harder it got. Something was horribly wrong.

Everyday he started noticing things he didn't want to see. Reasons they shouldn't be together. Things like when Ron kissed her, he would wrap his arms around her and close his eyes, but Hermione, on the otherhand, would keep her eyes open and look about the room while awkwardly putting her hands in her pocket. Or whenever someone would mention the wedding, Hermione would flinch and jerk her eyes up while biting her lip.

But no, it couldn't be that she didn't love Ron now could it? No, his mind was just over analyzing things. If she didn't love him, then why had she said yes? Or maybe she did it to please everyone...

NO! Stop this Harry, his brain shouted. Nothing is going on. She's probably just nervous and excited. Yeah, that was it. It was time to stop worrying over things that probably weren't even true, and time to work on his speech. It had to be perfect. But as he read over his notes, his mind kept repeating 4 simple words:

_She doesn't love him. She doesn't love him. She doesn't love him. She doesn't love him._


	3. Invitations

The wedding was in 2 days and Hermione's guilt had been eating away at her. She had invited almost everyone she knew at Hogwarts from 5 years ago. All her friends: Seamus, Neville, Luna, Dean, Pavarti, Lavender and even all the douches she'd now made up with: Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise and even Macmillian. She had invited everyone except for one. She was too scared to face him, what he would have to say, just thinking about it made her want to call of the entire wedding, but no. NO. She could not do that, not to Ron, not to Mrs. Weasley. Not to herself.

_He left you Hermione! He broke your heart an left. He said he loved you, but it wasn't enough was it? If it had been enough HE would be the one at the altar on Friday, HE would be the one you would be spending the rest of your life with._

Hermione thought of how beautiful "Hermione Malfoy" sounded, but that ship had sailed. They'd had their chance, and he blew it. He had been too scared, too concerned with what everyone else thought, that love had come second. He would have no right to be mad at her when she told him, that's if he didn't already know. He couldn't get mad at her for inviting him because they were friends. Or something. Point was, they knew each other, and she did not want to be scared anymore. She refused to let him influence her decisions anymore, she had given him 3 years to try again and come back, but he never did. She would not be like that girl from the muggle show "Doctor Who" who had been called "something-Pond: The girl who waited" She did not want to spend her entire life waiting, that was stupid.

It was time to move on.

* * *

><p>Draco lay on his bed, his newest flame, Astoria Bluegrass or whatever, lay next to him. She kept trying to snuggle closer to him, and it was just annoying already. She was such a clingy freak and he couldn't wait to kick her out of his condominium. She was a tall, blonde pureblood and she was dumb as shit; his parents would love her.<p>

It had been 3 years, and he still lived every moment in regret, still thought about it everyday. He thought that he had gotten over it, over her, but no, he'd never get over her. And he didn't want to.

He saw her everywhere. Leaving the building, there was a girl with curly brown hair in front of him. Entering work, a girl with soft brown eyes said hello to him. And she was just everywhere he turned. He could feel himself going insane, losing his mind bit by bit. And it was all because of her. Not that he blamed her, it was his fault anyway. He'd broken it off and left. In some ways, Draco was quite glad that he was on the verge of madness. It was better than the hell he went through with waking up day after day, knowing she wasn't there. It would be like a sweet release.

He got up, knocking over Bluegrass-something onto the floor. She squealed in surprise, but Draco just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, you better leave. I need to go to work. So, uh, bye."

She had gotten up and walked over to the dresser to grab her purse. She was about to leave when she grabbed a piece of paper and wrote something down.

"Call me k? Dinner was fun and hopefully I'll stay sober long enough for you to kiss me and long enough for me to remember. Bye gorgeous."

With a wink, she left his unit , and he was glad to get bloody rid of her. Thank Salazar he'd realized early on in the date that she was no good. Merlin forbid he get involved with something like that, so he'd put some kind of muggle drug that knocks you out in her wine, causing her to fall asleep. What he'd been stupid to forget was that he had no idea where she lived. She had no phone, or wallet for that matter, so he had to take her to his place to crash for the night.

Yeah, he wouldn't be picking up the phone anytime soon. Best to keep the voicemail on and just to be safe, he would try to figure out how to block her number from his phone line.

He walked over to his bathroom to get ready for another day at work. He was second in charge at the Department of Mysteries and though the pay was great, the job itself was bloody stupid at times. He sat around signing about 2 papers a day and that was it, so he would spend the rest of the day...drawing.

Yes, drawing. People didn't know but Draco had an eye for art. His work was actually quite good, not that he let anyone see, or even know that he drew because...well, because he only drew one thing.

Curly hair, almond shaped brown eyes, a petite figure...all drawn from memory

And sometimes, if he focused and deluded his mind hard enough, he would swear that Granger was right there.

This became a routine, and today was no different. He sat down, read over some new proposal to change the tiles in the loo, signed them and when he was done, he brought out a book. It was a thick, emerald green leather bound notebook. The cover was embossed with his initials in silver, and there was a locked, silver clasp on the side.

He brought out a tiny key from the inside of his sock and opened the notebook. As he breathed in the smell of the paper, the ink and the charcoal, he couldn't help but feel that yes, this was where he belonged. In the world of art and culture, not in some stuffy office chair.

He whipped out a pencil, his medium for the day, and began to draw.

He didn't even have to think, his hand just glided over the paper, and the ghost of her face appeared. A curve for her lips here, an erasure there because her jaw was too sharp...It was an addiction really, but one he couldn't bear to lose.

Drawing her, it was like crack to him. It gave him a sense of purpose, a drive. He knew it wasn't the drawings, it was Granger herself giving him a reason to live.

It was pitiful that his life had now been reduced to relying on someone who wasn't even there. Someone who didn't care about him. Someone who had probably forgotten he existed. It was like handing your life over to a ghost. Letting someone else control your life and letting them live it out for you. His friends would probably laugh at him if they knew what he'd been doing.

Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin; reduced to a quiet, drawing, geek because of a mudblood. Pathetic. Not that Draco cared, it was all meaningless now, just empty words. Almost everything in the world was of no consequence ever since she'd left. It was like he was a child at an amusement park, except the park was closed and empty. He was all alone, not knowing what to do.

The sound of someone knocking on the door brought Draco back from his reverie, and he had just enough time to shove the notebook under his desk before Wallace, or was it Wendell? entered his office. He started speaking, and Draco noticed that he had a stutter.

"M-m-Mr. M-m-malfoy Sir, I-I-I just c-came to t-tell you I'll b-b-be g-g-going to l-lunch"

Draco nodded and whats-his-name shut the door. Thank Merlin that was over. He reached down to retrieve his notebook and set it out on his table. He flipped through the pages, looking for where he had left off.

He found the page and there she was, beautiful as ever, tormenting his mind with their memories together. He stared down at the paper as if she'd appear in the flesh if he waited long enough, but no, of course she didn't come. She would never come, she was just a drawing, preserved forever on a piece of paper, a product of Draco's pain filled mind.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was uneventful, he continued drawing and only took a break to get lunch. By the time he had to leave, he had completed 5 drawing of Hermione in various place and poses. While locking up the notebook, he made a mental reminder to buy a new one soon, as the current one was about to run out of pages. He then quickly left his office, grabbed his coat, stepped out of the Ministry and disapparated.<p>

He opened his eyes to the familiar sight of his building, he slowly entered and took the lift to the 25th floor. As he entered his unit, he hung his cloak, took of his tie, unbottoned his shirt a bit and then grabbed not an apple, but some strawberries. He walked into his living area and realized that the phone was beeping. He groaned because this meant one thing: new messages. The prosepct of Astoria calling him was highly uninvited, but he pressed the button anyway. As he expected, the 1st message was from her.

"Hey gorgeous. I was wondering why you didn't call me, but you're probably at work, so whatever. I just called to ask how you are and to thank you again for last night. I can't remember a thing, but it must've been fun. Hope we can do it again sometime, so call me babe."

Draco turned away in disgust, Merlin she was relentless. He was walking to his room when a second beep rang out.

There was still one more message.

He kept walking, thinking it was Astoria again, but he froze when he heard the voice.

"Uhm, hi Draco. I don't know if this is your number, but according to the phonebook it is, so I'll just leave a message. If this isn't Draco, then I'm sorry Sir! Or Ma'am! Uh, I don't know how to start this, seeing as we haven't talked in years, but we were once *cough* friends, so I thought it only be ummm...proper. Yes, proper, that I invite you to my wedding."

Wait, had he heard that right? _Wedding?_ He snapped out of his trance like state to listen to the rest of the message.

"...yeah, Ron and I are getting married this Friday, funny isn't it? So yeah, it would great if you could come, I know its short notice, but it would really, really, really mean a lot to me, just to show that we're not, uh, awkward anymore. So, oops, I need to go, and this message has been long enough as it is, so bye. I hope to see you on Friday, and Draco? I'v really missed you."

_I've really missed you._

Those 4 words kept playing back in his head. She had missed him. Didn't that imply that she had been thinking about him? But that wasn't what mattered right now, no, what mattered was that she was getting married. He checked his watch. Today was Wednesday.

She was getting married in 2 days.

The first emotion that hit was anger. Angry at her for telling him, angry at stupid Weasley because he was marrying her, and angry at himself for being a bloody prat and actually giving a fuck about it.

Who cares if Granger was marrying Weasley? Whoop-de-fucking-doo. They could have stupid ginger-mudblood children. He didn't care. Granger could do whatever she damn well pleased.

And she was an idiot if she thought he was going to be within 50 feet of that wedding. There was no way in hell he was putting himself through that. No. Bloody. Chance.

The second emotion that hit was desperation. What the hell was he supposed to do now?

He had to stop joking himself, saying that he didn't care. Because he did. A lot. He knew that they hadn't spoken since their "fall out" in Paris, and that he hadn't seen her since he left, but that didn't stop the plead of his heart to get her back.

That message had been the tipping point. It was like a wake up call. He was about to lose her, and to the Weasel to, no doubt. It was like a slap in the face, but it was just what he needed. He needed to showe her that he still loved her and he was going to beg on his knees if he had to. He didn't give a rat's arse about his parents anymore, they were out of his life, and if by some miracle, they still cared, well screw that. He needed and wanted Granger back in his life. He had to prove to her that he was better than Weasley.

But how?

* * *

><p>In his fit of rage, Draco didn't notice the envelope that had come out of the mail system. It flew toward him and hit his hand. He bent down to pick it up and read the front.<p>

"_**To Mr. Draco Malfoy"  
><strong>_He removed the seal but dropped the envelope as soon as he saw the first words on the crisp, white paper.

_"Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. The 21st of November"  
><em>

Well, shit.


End file.
